Taunt
by Kittie Emily
Summary: Sequel to Sabotage; Jason's one moment of revenge becomes a running gag. But how long until that gag becomes something real? T for Jason's mouth. JayDick DickJay Dick/Jason Richard/Jason Robin/Nightwing Jason in the YJ!verse
1. Chapter 1

It was hard to be around the current Robin. For many reasons besides the obvious prank that rattled his entire existence. It shouldn't have, of course Dick knew _that_ much, but it really made him… feel something he hadn't felt in a while. Something he was not _very_ comfortable with. So, in short, he just avoided the problem completely. He stayed away from the Manor as much as _possible_ by chatting with his team and staying at their base in Mount Justice more than the current residential area of the modern Boy Wonder.

It worked for a long time as well. Bruce understood Dick had _minor_ issues with the current Robin. The Bat had to remind Nightwing that he hadn't been _replaced_, he was too old to be a side kick and needed to go on his own plus being Robin could really help the troubled street rat they brought in. Calling Jason a street rat almost made Bruce's lies okay to Dick but they never truly were to the acrobat because he never actually hated Jason or disliked him.

Dick could never truly hate anyone, except for Two Face and Tony Zucco. He'd become livid around either one.

Actually it was something else all entirely when it came to the youngest of the Bat Family.

_Perhaps_ it was not fair to his replacement that Dick was treating him like that, just completely ignoring his existence sometimes then others completely smothering him when he needed Jason's assistance, but all in all he hadn't seen a change in Jason; actually he rather liked getting to know the kid in the weeks before he enacted his prank. Jason was honest, brutally so. The troubled teen was scared and found fighting a way to combat his uncertainties. But it never rid the teen of his constantly gnawing fears of being dominated by someone and told he was absolutely useless. However, Dick really didn't appreciate the kid's prank, it broke the trust they had built up. The ex-Robin was being let in and suddenly Jason had _pushed_ him out in a way even Wally would have been beaten for doing.

But the fellow vigilante had moments where he just needed to see Jason, especially the nights where someone would say they saw Robin killed by some villain. The ravenette would drop whatever he was doing and call Alfred; who always seemed a little too smug, or however much the butler could muster without being completely conceited, at his need to know if the teen was okay. Dick would always assume Alfred was just being, well, Alfred about the situation but the young adult knew the butler appreciated the fact he took an interest in the teen.

_Then_ it all just went to hell.

* * *

"Hey, Bruce I need to—" Dick stated with a bit of mirth in his voice as usual, until he stopped talking midsentence.

"You killed someone Jason!" A voice spewed out venomously. It was rough and furious. Dick stopped dead in his tracks. Bruce sounded _pissed_. He almost couldn't keep his eyes in his skull after Bruce's words echoed in his mind.

_Jason killed someone…?_

"I didn't! He fell! You would have known if you had been there!"

"He would not have fallen if you had obeyed my orders!"

Dick couldn't see the argument taking place but he was beyond appalled by what he heard. All he knew currently was Jason didn't follow a command from Bruce and someone fell to their death because of it.

"Even _worse_ you do not even _feel_ sorry for it!"

"Should I? He was a _rapist _and a _pedophile_! Scum like that doesn't deserve to –"

There was a slap of skin hitting skin that echoed in the room. A quick intake of breath and Dick stepped forward, surprise and anger coursing through his veins at the reaction from his ex-mentor.

Or tried to.

A hand caught his shoulder; the vigilante should have seen it coming before that absolute moment. His skills were waning as he let his guard down in the Manor, well the Bat Cave.

"Master Dick, it's not best to interrupt the quarrel. Master Bruce and Master Jason need to sort this out themselves." Dick let out a breath as he let his shoulders sink. Alfred's voice held a very non-approving tone, which he assumed was aimed at the way Bruce was handling the situation in the cave. The butler might not have been right in the situation though Dick knew it was best to obey him, he knew what was happening in more defined detail than he would have ever known.

He just wasn't here often enough to see what was happening while Alfred was, every day listening to the fights and the arguments.

"How often does this happen?" Dick muttered in a defeated tone as the butler shuffled him out of the cave via the stairs. The elevator would have caused too much noise and let both of the vigilantes know that someone was with them and heard the argument. It wouldn't be best to butt in.

"Lately it's been getting worse, Master Dick. They come back usually fighting… I'm unsure how stable the _Dynamic Duo_ has become as of late." Dick let a sigh flow though his nose. He knew Jason was not one to follow orders, even more so after the pranking fiasco. Full blown out teen age rebellion. _Yay_.

"Is it my fault?" The original Boy Wonder asked, refusing to move his eyes from the ground.

"No, it's not. Master Jason is rebellious. Master Bruce… is not sure how to handle it. You were always ready to follow. He's…"

"Having a hard transition? It's been two years Alfred. There's _not_ an excuse for that behavior." Dick said in a not too happy tone a voice. Actually it came out rather snappy.

"He's trying to make another _you_, Master Dick. He's becoming frustrated because he _cannot_."

Dick paused and looked up to the slowly aging butler. He hadn't known _that_ piece of information.

"He shouldn't want another _me_. Sure, we _were_ great when I was a young and a solider but Jason will _never_ be _the_ soldier. Neither will I. He should know that…"

"I know, Master Dick… and I believe he knows as well."

"Then _why_…?"

"You have your way of coping, Master Dick, and Master Bruce has his, though I would appreciate if you could tell him to back off of Master Jason. He's become a little too wound up and snappy for anyone's tastes."

"Gotcha, old man." Dick gave Alfred a half-hearted smile in which the man merely shook his head at the young adult's antics.

"I'll be at the Mountain. You should send Jay-bird when he's calm enough. I actually _really_ need to use the Bat Computer. How long will they be there?" Dick asked, letting his eyes flick between Alfred and the hidden staircase that lead to the computer he _desperately_ needed to use.

"Hm… Master Dick, have you baked cookies recently?"

"Uh… no why? Wait…" Dick stood there for a moment before his eyes widened in a sudden epiphany, "Oh! _OH_! So they'll be lured by the smell while I sneak in and abuse my awesome c—"

"Master Dick."

"I'll get the bowls."

* * *

_Recognized, Robin B17_

Dick was typing on the holographic screen pulled in front of him as his eyebrows shot up to his forehead. He turned to fold his arms as he placed weight on mostly his left side with a sloppy smile plastered onto his face.

"Heya Jay-bird." The older of the two said smoothly.

"Hi." Jason said with a bruise plain as day on his face. Dick couldn't help but wince as he saw the mark that adorned his younger replacement. It set off alarms in his body that he knew had every right to go off. Jason was using a defeated tone, a tone that made every instinct in his body to hug the kid senseless. But, of course, he knew better. The Current Boy Wonder would just close himself off.

"I'm sorry." Dick stated, with genuine emotion, "I had… no idea what was happening. I should have. I just—"

"Shut up, _Golden Boy_." Jason said with almost a sneer, "Just tell me why you wanted me here. I'm not in the mood for Princess Happy Face to question _the_ bruise."

"You knew I was there?"

"You have a certain foot fall which I heard after I had the clearness slapped to my face. Dunno if Bruce heard it. Don't care. Now. _What. Do. You. Want_." Dick tried not to wince at Jason's tone. He knew the Robin had every right to be upset with him.

"Look… Jay. I _know_ how Bruce gets, and don't try to tell me I don't. I was the _first_, I wasn't the best. I sucked up; I'm not even going to lie. I was… a _solider_, a follower that just did or tried to do exactly what he said because… in the end I knew he was right. You challenge him to a certain extent but in the end sometimes your ideas are a bit too rash and not thought out, I'm sure… but you usually follow my… suggestions. Why do you try so hard to not follow his? He does it with the best interest, I assure you." Dick stated, although his eyes were covered with his mask he was sure Jason knew how sincere he was being. It hurt to know this foolishness was going on and he was powerless to stop it.

"Look, Dickie-bird, I'm sick of being made to be _you_. I'm not _you!_ I'll never be _you_! _Sure_, I know what you say is best for keeping most of me intact but with Bruce? _Go flip over that, go pole vault over that_ uhm how the fuck am I supposed to do that! Sure I can do the easier stuff like single flips and barely walk a tight rope, _barely_, but flexibility and acrobatics are your talents not mine! You're the natural athlete. I'm not. I just have a nasty left hook and a knack for breaking into shit." Jason hissed out, flinging his arms back to somehow give Dick a better understanding of how pissed off he was. Dick understood, more than understood.

"Jay…"

"Just shut the fuck up and tell me why I'm here." Jason snarled out, almost in a pissed Batman fashion. Dick couldn't help but give the teen a pitied look.

"I'm leaving a spot open for you in Young Justice… if Bruce _ever_ hits you again unprovoked or not in a training situation. You come to me immediately, do you understand? I'm not going to let Bruce bully you into submission, you've got spunk. Bruce can't handle it. Let the ass brood, I just want to make sure you're okay… alright?" The older of the two vigilantes stated in a soothing voice, hoping to calm the rebellious teen's attitude.

"…really?" Dick's heart was almost pained. Jason whispered out the really as if he was unsure. The blue and black clad vigilante quickly absorbed the other and pulled him into a tight hug.

"God yes, Jay-bird. I'm not letting the asshole touch you like that again. It's not right."

"Maybe… but hey…Dick I've got a question." Dick let go of the current Robin before taking a step back. The teen was almost as tall as he was which almost made him frown. Jason would be taller than him in the long run. _Great_.

"What is it, Jay?" Dick said, concerned. He really hoped the teen was not going to that Bruce had already done something to the younger vigilante. What he witnessed, Dick hoped, would have been the first time the man lashed out.

"Marry me?" Jason said with a leer in his voice. Dick's face exploded in a blush as he spluttered out an answer of excusing himself from the room. He could hear Jason's laugh echoing through the entire Cave as he jumped into the now overly used room.

_God damn it Jason!_

Dick should have known every conversation would end with Jason asking for the older vigilante to marry him after the original prank.

Still didn't make it any less embarrassing. At least he didn't say it in front of the team…

The young adult paled at the thought of Jason saying it in the middle of debrief. With a groan he threw himself to the bed hoping tomorrow wouldn't be like _this_.

Hoping his life wouldn't turn into a constant Jason asking to elope with him or worse. Of course, a tinier part of him didn't mind it. A tinier part craved that attention and was secretly elated to hear the younger vigilante ask him constantly. It made the smaller part feel wanted and loved; even if the smaller part knew it was a farce.

And a farce it was.

Or at least that is what the little part of him hoped wasn't the case.

* * *

Hey! I guess you're probably all like, "Wait, Sabotage got an update? WHAT?"

Ugh, plot bunnies, m'dears. This one wouldn't leave me alone to write Duality until I had written it down. So... yeah. I'm sorry if this isn't to par with my normal work. I've been stress and not eating like I should and by not eating... I mean not eating. I lost five pounds this week and have been beyond... uh... I wouldn't say depressed but I might have been angry.

It was father's day and my Dad couldn't even talk to me. I... I feel like Conner. Conner Kent, of course. My Dad doesn't even claim me as his anymore...

I hate it. I don't deserve this irrational distaste. Maybe it's because no he has a son? Dad always wanted a son... I guess having a daughter isn't good enough...

Sorry, I shouldn't go on about this, just thought I'd share why I'm so... well... yeah. Sorry to clog this space. Expect another update for this... and maybe Duality if I get to finishing the chapter. But probably not for like... another three days or so. Depends on how write-y I am.

LEAVE REVIEWS. SERIOUSLY. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THEY MEAN TO ME. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S AN ANON REVIEW. JUST DO IT.

Okay sorry to be a bother.

Toodles,

Kittie Emily


	2. Chapter 2

_Breathe, in _and_ out. _Another surge of nausea hit him, almost stopping the black and blue clad hero from moving on in the hallway. He quickly shoved his forearm into the wall as he leaned into said wall. His sweltering forehead hit cool wall as a sigh escaped his mouth. All he had to do today was give a single mission debrief. It wasn't like he was even going on the mission. He was over reacting. Asterously, right? Another wave slammed into him causing a shiver roll down his body. He felt horrible, beyond so.

The black and blue vigilante withdrew from the wall as he heard footsteps echo through the hallway, no one had to see him like this. They'd be concerned. Last time he was remotely even ill or showed signs of fatigue during a mission he passed out in the middle of said mission. No one trusted his ability to work while being sick after that, well everyone except Batman but even then the Bat themed superhero wouldn't let him work. Sometimes the Daddy Bat, as he was appropriately named, came out and doted on him until he felt better. Sometimes it was nice. Most other times it was horribly degrading.

He swallowed down the bile building in the back of his throat; he just needed to survive the hour. That was all, and then he could crawl back into bed and sleep this sickness away. He had almost forgotten about the footsteps until the owner of them seemed to want to converse with Nightwing.

"Hey, Goldie, y'kay?" He knew the voice well. Jason. What was Jason doing here? He wasn't expected today… or at least he didn't think he was expected today. What was today even? He couldn't even remember.

"Yeah, _fine_." Dick said, trying not to take a step even though standing in the middle of a hallway wasn't exactly the most sane thing a person could do. His stomach tightened as he felt the steps get closer. His chest fluttered for a moment as he took a step forward before stumbling as his leg gave out. He quickly rotated himself; the ball of his heel twisted the rest of his body causing it to swivel his back to face the wall as he stumbled backwards into the building. Nightwing slowly slide down the hard, smooth surface as he legs gave out under him. He squeezed his eyes shut; the footstep increased and became louder. He felt something slam into the ground before he heard it. A hiss echoed into his mind as a wave of heat left him trembling so hard he wasn't even sure if he could fight back in building need to vomit up everything in his stomach.

Then something cool caressed his forehead, causing him to part his lips to suck in a bit of air. The coolness against his flaming skin felt incrediable.

"Jesus, Dick, you're burning up." He listened to Jason mumble out the words he already had known. He just kept trembling, no use in even attempting to hide it anymore. Jason would connect the dots soon enough anyway. He was sick, _ill_ even. He just needed to make it to debriefing to command his squads and then—

"Damn it, Dick, as much as I get the push yourself thing you shoulda not left your room. Come on lard ass let's get you to your room." Jason grumbled out, giving Dick a berating toned voice. Jason was berating him? If he hadn't felt like absolute _shit_ he'd be laughing his ass off. He made no attempt to help the smaller of the two; he was almost content sleeping here with his back to the wall. It felt cool, better than the heat his body was giving off.

The ex-Robin gave a small groan as his head slowly leaned to the side as his eyes slipped closed. He just couldn't fight the exhaustion, not any longer. He felt… oddly comfortable with Jason's hand against his forehead while the cool wall at his back helped to even his currently irregular body temperature. So, how could his exhausted body not give into the caring touches? It would only be better if Alfred would be waiting with his soup when he woke up… who knew. Maybe the butler would come to his rescue with Sick Be Gone soup. One could dream… one could dream…

-000-

It hadn't taken much of an effort to get Batgirl to run the mission line ups, set the team, and command them all out while she ran her own squad with Nightwing indisposed. The current Robin was just thankful Dick had legible notes on his working desk theorizing where each team needed to be, who needed to be on which team, and information for each team. The teen just sighed, looking at the clock on the wall. It read around noonish. He wasn't all that great with analog clocks. He wished Alfred would have put a normal digital clock in this room. It would save him so much time instead of just having to sit there and pretty much _guess_ what time it was. His eyes slowly moved back to the body in the bed next to him. The ex-Robin hadn't woken up since his passed out in the hallway in Mount Justice. Getting Batman into the building to pick up the sick bird didn't take as much pleading as he was willing to do. Maybe he should be smug for not needing to degrade himself to return a favor to the older vigilante but something nagged at him…

Would Bruce do the same thing for him?

The current Robin wanted so badly to spite the older teen in the bed next to him. Wanted to _so_ badly but it wasn't Dick's fault he attracted Bruce's attention. It didn't take a genius to figure out Bruce felt attached to the boy more than him. Hell, Dick looked like a mini-Bruce and they weren't even related! It was almost fishy, but he didn't give those thoughts much thought. Bruce wouldn't have let that happen, never in his life… right?

_Ugh!_ Jason groaned out, rubbing his face as he pulled his knees to his chest as he just watched the guy sleep. Of course, it wasn't as creepy as it sounded. He was making sure Dick's temperature didn't sky rocket randomly. Alfred let it slip that if Dick became ill, it was usually really bad. It set something off inside of him. He felt the need to stick around and protect the older guy which was just _plain_ weird. For example his over protectiveness even rivaled Bruce's Daddy Bat mode. The current Robin had almost growled at Bruce earlier in the day when billionaire came a bit too close with medicine for the sleeping acrobat. Bruce just looked at him, well stared, like he wasn't sure what to do with the situation at hand. He just left the medicine on the ground before back peddling right out of the door.

It seemed a bit selfish of him to think of at the time but it felt like suddenly Bruce not want to see him anymore. Not Golden Boy of course, but the rebel; himself. Maybe he was just over reacting but it sure felt like that. Eye contact with the other half of the Dynamic Duo and Bruce fled.

_Whatever_. The younger of the two just sneered at his own thoughts. _Bruce was just an asshole anyway, not someone Goldie should be around anyway… right?_

Jason was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a groan and a shuffle of fabric. His teal eyes watched a clearly dazed, confused, and flushed Dick poke his head out of the blankets. It took his all of his body not to just reach out and put his hand back Dick's forehead to make sure his temperature was going down… among other things.

"Jay…" Dick mumbled out, his eyes were sliding shut before weakly opening in an attempt to stay within the world of the living. Jason couldn't help the smile the ghosted over his lips. The teen looked horrible. It felt nice to know he was, at least once in his pathetic life, better than Golden boy. Though, even as it felt nice, he really wished the guy was back to his laughing, giddy self and not this morbid mess of sickness. Sure he enjoyed being to caretaker, he didn't mind it per say but he'd rather be having a good bit of banter without worrying about the sick teen's ability to stay awake during the playfulness of their odd relationship.

"Hn?" The younger of the two acknowledged the sicker, older one of the pair as saying his name. A noise was better than letting the bird think he was out rightly ignoring him, even though the dazed vigilante probably deserved it… to a point.

"I… briefing… what…?" Jason felt his heart start to thud in his chest, Dick sounded so awfully pathetic. He tore at his heart strings, which he hadn't even thought he had.

"Babs got it all covered, just go to sleep Dickie-bird." The rebellious member of the Dynamic Duo just whispered out, afraid to speak too loudly. He didn't understand where all of his usual need for spite and anger went when it came to the fellow ward of Bruce Wayne. He, usually, wanted, well maybe he really _needed_, to make Dick have to work for their rocky relationship… but now he was more than willing to gush out niceties and soothing words to get the man up and out of bed sooner than he really ever wanted or needed to before in his wretched life. Maybe he was getting soft. Great, another thing Bruce would state as a flaw that would leave him another step behind from Dick's apparently awesomeness.

"'M… cold." Dick spoke with a barely there voice. A hand poked out of the blanket, looking for something. Jason instinctively held out his hand, wrapping his nimble fingers around the paler than usual hand. He could feel Dick's pulse throbbing at a slower pace than should be considered healthy. The black hair teen let his teal eyes flick to the door than to the clock. Alfred and Bruce wouldn't be in here for a while. He couldn't leave to ask for another blanket for the ill acrobat. He did the only thing he could think of, remembering his times on the streets. He lifted up the side of the covers, making the ill young adult in the bed roll over as the smaller of the two wiggled into Dick's back. He then covered them once more, curling into the ill acrobat's warmth. If the younger of the two had any stress, it seemed to melt off of his usually tense body as he smiled into Dick's soft hair. The current Nightwing clung to Jason's hand like a lifeline as his shuddering slowly stopped.

"Hey, Dick?" Jason hummed out, pressing himself a bit closer, trying to share his warmth with the shivering male in front of him hoping that cuddling, which was regretfully what he was doing, would be enough to make up for not being able to leave to get the ill young adult a blanket.

"Hm?" Dick barely made a noise. The healthy teen felt the vibrations of speech more than heard the words. Even then it was subtle and weak.

"Marry me?" It was soft and actually meant something. Or at least sounded like it. Dick just quivered; Jason assumed he was giving a weak attempt to laugh. Something swelled in his chest though, there wasn't a _no_. There was definitely _not_ a _no_. He shut his eyes, feeling a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He felt relief envelope his body as he melted into the acrobat's toned back. He would think about that later, right now napping with Dick felt like a better idea. And it probably was, he fell into a blissful sleep peppered with dreams about himself and the acrobat.

_For once_, _Jason_ finally felt like he _belonged_.

-000-

**[ Author's Note ]**

Oh my God. I haven't written anything in so long I was almost afraid I wasn't going to be able to finish this… I just let my mind and hands run free with the prompt of "Sick!Dick" "WeirdlyComforting!Jason" and yeah. This is what I got. Which was… a far cry from what the fourth chapter was supposed to be about. Agh, I keep not wanting to write some seriously deep things… which is why I'm like fleeing from writing Duality right now. Next chapter is going to be nuts and… well… I don't have the inspiration to right anything like that. Also, so many plot bunnies; so little time.

Happy Fourth of July, folks! (Aka happy birthday Steve Rogers you sexehhh thing. x3)

Also, I roleplay Colin Wilkes now. 8D I've always RP'd as Dick Grayson or Bruce Wayne… feels weird to be a ginger. xD

Also, Colin is so cute! I'm just trying to find someone to be Damian with me… which is actually a lot harder to find than I thought. Also, trying to find a Batman RP group is hard enough. Ugh. I'm scared to venture to where I really don't know anyone. I'm too shy for my own good it seems! Or at least it feels like it. Oh well. If you know a group that could use a Colin Wilkes / Abuse RPer you should hit me up. I'm looking for a new group since my old one fell apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick was his only friend.

It was a sad and honestly sucky realization but fact was fact. His _predecessor_ was his _only_ friend or at least the only he knew was true or good for him. Sometimes he'd think Roy Harper was a friend but usually those moments were fleeting at best. The clone couldn't get over the fact he was a _clone_ and that put a damper on any relationship. How he would ever manage to get a girlfriend was beyond him. So that ultimately left Dick as his one and only friend.

Maybe it was because Dick was his only _genuine_ friend was becoming the only real reason he was acting the way he was, currently. He would tease the vigilante like any good brother, or desperate friend, but it never went farther than that. Sure, his chest would ache with jealousy when the guy was being held up by Bruce or another member of his team but he never really acted on those impulses.

Okay, _maybe_ that was a lie. He had maliciously pranked Young Justice after the stint of not letting Nightwing come to the Cave when Jason needed him for a case. The selfish asshats had deserved it! Of course, Dick hadn't felt his justification was good enough to almost kill their friendship but they had, eventually, reconciled like they always did. Their relationship was faulty at best; nevertheless it was an honest one. Neither sugarcoated anything for the other, being blunt and harsh was the name of the game unless Dick felt Jason was a bit _too_ young to hear something even though in Jason's mind he knew he could hear it and not bat an eyelash. He _had_ grown up in Gotham, alone with no one to protect him. Possibly he should have been flattered that Dick wanted to protect him. He scowled at the thought.

"…Mmm, 're warm." Jason barely heard a groan of satisfaction as he felt something curl into his stomach and groin. The current Robin just held onto the body with renewed vigor, his eyes looking at the plain as day miserable Dick that shivered and trembled in his arms. It was weird to see the sun of the family looking less than… well sunny. They had slept through dinner; Bruce had woken the younger of the two up when he opened the door earlier. It had taken him a few moments longer than usual to really get his attention focused on the door and the man coming through it.

_The door creaked open, the light from the hallway pooled slowly into the room as the door moved half way open. Jason heard the telltale scrape of the door hinges that urgently needed to be lubricated to stop the grating noise from happening. The younger of the teens in the bed just squirmed closer to the heat radiating body in front of him, trying his best to ignore the door that was starting to bother him. Someone was there, obviously. Doors didn't open on their own._

_Which meant a threat to his bird, his let out a dangerous sounding growl as he tiredly opened an eye, half way, of course; opening one's eyes too wide with the possibility of sun glaring into them wasn't exactly a good idea._

"_Just me." The rebel just shut his eye once more. Bruce wasn't a threat, well, Bruce _was_ a threat but not to him. Not to his family, unlike what the brooding piece of humanity thought on a daily basis whenever they were hurt or injured or just emotionally strung out. He shivered as he settled back into his position, guarding Dick's back from anything that might attempt to attack it. This was his, even if he wouldn't say it out loud._

_Dick Grayson was his only true friend. He'd protect what was his and not bat an eye. Hell, he was sure he'd kill someone to keep his bird safe. Of course he couldn't let Bruce know that, he'd be fired in a heartbeat._

_Again._

_His softened his defenses as he settled in to sleep once more. He felt tired and achy now with nothing more on his agenda than to sleep the night away with the body flush against his front. He felt something brush his bangs away from his face. It was cool and slightly calloused. Jason felt the need to recoil but instead found his body leaning into the coolness. It felt… nice. He almost, God forbid the injury to his dignity, whimpered when it moved. He heard a mumbled out _something_, he had no idea what was being said as he felt another layer of warmth added on top of him and by association, Dick. _

That had been roughly three hours ago. His throat felt a bit sore now and his stomach wouldn't stop fluttering. He couldn't even sleep anymore and he felt absolutely _exhausted_. He didn't have much time to think as the body shifted in front of him. He tightened his grip as he buried his face into the nape of the acrobat's neck.

"You're warmer." The rebel teen whispered back. His muscles ached at the movement, they groaned at Jason to stop moving which he gladly complied with as he felt the hand that was encased by his own start to twitch to life. A smooth thumb pad slowly brushed over his knuckles in an almost awkward position. The movement was almost _too_ soothing to the rebel as he shivered in response. Something about this seemed… _different_. There wasn't a beating or a fight that lead to the subtle advances on either of their parts. This was real and genuine.

Then Jason coughed, ruining the moment.

The acrobat wiggled a bit, turning over. The younger of the duo could see the subtle flush of Dick's face from his higher running temperature. He felt a weak attempt at a smirk on his face as he nuzzled into the pillow that reeked of Dick's scent. God, if they could bottle this stuff it would sell for millions, hell, maybe even billions.

"You look like shit." Dick weakly threw out there. Jason just made a noise similar to a scoff, maybe similar to a coughing scoff. It was broken and sounded disgusting and wet.

"'eh, you look like shit too, Goldie." The rebel bit out. It hurt to talk but his pride and dignity needed a fighting chance. No amount of pain would change that. He just received a weak hum from the ex-Boy Wonder as his eyes slipped shut again. His thumb stopped moving over Jason's own.

"Jay… sleep." It was purely breath only that the word flew on to Jason's seemingly clogged ears. His teal blue eyes slipped shut as the blunt command for sleep. He'd get Dick back for it later, but he felt too tired to care.

"Hn… Dick?" He asked, cracking his eye open to watch Dick's all too pale face.

"Ye'?" The acrobat groaned out, obviously almost asleep and suddenly awake again.

"Marry me…?" Jason shut his eye as he let his body move into a state of relaxation that he wasn't used to. Dick's hand just tightened under his own. Their intertwined fingers clung to one another in a delicate desperation that neither could hide.

"I expect dinner and a movie first." Dick spoke tiredly with an edge of mirth. Nightwing had learned to throw comments back in rebuttal. The older of the two peeked through the slits of his barely open eyes. Jason looked a little flushed but was smiling.

"Yeah," Jay replied with a down right happy glow to him, even if he felt like shit, "we can definitely do that."

Both of them tightened their hands a little bit, neither telling the other what they said was a joke because to both; this was no longer a joke. The words held meaning when previously they had not. They both knew how the other felt and neither cared about the situations that might occur because of it, both jumped into battles without a second thought, well Jason more often the Dick. This was just another tactless battle.

And if Jason was willing to let him in, Dick would love him to the very end of the world and if Dick would be the ever present role model and patient to the skittish teen, Jason would go hell and back to make sure the acrobat was protected and knew he was needed.

-000-

Yo, homies. LOL NO.

I hope you're happy with this, I really do. There wasn't like a single review for this after the last chapter and I'm afraid I lost you guys. Should I have just kept the original thing separate from this or something? Maybe I should have, I dunno…

I swear I'll get to Duality whenever, I just had to go delete some… harsh comment on it the other day that wasn't necessary that an anon left. People have opinions, yes, but out right saying mean, cruel things just because you can? Humanity, why?

Anyway, my housing situation is finally stable. Though I need t get a job to pay for gas and car insurance and it sucks. Ugh, Bruce Wayne be my Daddy and pay for all of my shiiiiit. Looool.

Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you take a moment to leave a review.

Reviews give me hope and inspiration to write most days.

Also, I'll try to respond to reviews; anon reviews I really can't respond to D:

~ Kittie Emily ~


	4. Chapter 4

Feet smacked the ground at a pace that would only come from running. A thud that resounded throughout the corridor was a symbol. A symbolic sign of nervousness and fear.

"Babs, open up!" A male voice rang out, banging on a door. Said male was looking behind him, the whites of his seemed to much more prominent against his bluer than blue eyes. The door cracked open slightly showing a less than pleased red head on the other side. Her blue eyes, it seemed to be a common theme of vigilantes to have blue eyes, seemed to show out her anger while her body motvements were calm and fluid.

"What do you want Dick?" The red head said with an exasperated tone lacing her voice. Her normally hued lips were pulled into a taunt line that hid all existence of lips. Dick just shivered in response.

"I need you to hide me, please. Please, please, please, pl—"

"No."

"-ease, please, please, please—"

"Richard John Grayson-Wayne I said, _no_!" She snapped out, folding her arms and tapping her foot. Dick just looked at her, his eyes shook lightly as he tried desperately to use a charmingly adorable face to have her keep him away from the unknown threat.

"B-but—"

"Did I stutter? I said _no_." The red head rolled her eyes at her best friend. He was seriously not staying in her house to hide. Especially not when she knew what was going on, "You're going to do the big brother thing here—"

"You've never driven with the kid, hell; Bruce wouldn't let him drive either! And probably with good reasoning to not let him drive as well." Dick whimpered out. Barbara had to hand it to him; Dick knew how to attempt to get his way. Attempt being the key word. Then again, he usually got his way with _anyone_, even if Bruce tended to not believe he was wrapped around the gypsy's finger her statement was still proven true time and time again.

Barbara sighed, shaking her head lightly, "Hey, Dad, mind if Dick hangs out for a little while?" Dick beamed and Barbara just scowled, "You owe me; you're taking me to prom in a limo, paying for my dress, hair, and make-up, Boy Wonder." She hissed out, trying her damnest not to smile and beam right back at her. Damn him and his damn adorableness.

"

"Sure, Dick can hang out. But remember—"

"No guys in the bedroom, _I know Dad_" She mumbled out, Dick just snickered as he pulled himself together and strolled into the room. Barbara wordlessly shut the door behind her as she gazed at the two most important men in her life. Gosh, what would they do without her?

"Don't worry, Mister Gordon, I would never—"

"Choose your words carefully."

"Never intend on doing anything with your daughter besides being the very best possible friend that a Grayson-Wayne could be without being over that because I have too much respect for your daughter to ever try to do anything—"

"Dick, shut up." Barbara said with a huff, folding her arms tighter under her chest as she looked blankly at the black haired teen.

"Yes, ma'am." Dick comically locked his mouth shut as he blushed lightly. Great thing about Dick? He was whipped. Sometimes Barbara Gordon really enjoyed being the more dominate part of their friendship. It came in handy during situations like these.

"Good to hear, now then what did I hear about prom?" Jim slid into the room; his light brown, almost reddish tinted hair was a bit messier than Dick remembered. The younger man cleared his throat, looking at Babs to silently ask if it was okay to speak. She nodded and the Police Commissioner of Gotham just chuckled.

"I, uh, wanted to ask if I could, uh, take Barbara to prom?" Dick bit his cheek after speaking, prayer to whatever deity existed that he would live until prom, Jason might kill him first.

"Aha, I'm so glad you thought that over and I'll accept the fact you're going to ask my daughter. Does Mister Wayne know of your ideas? Or do you need to confirm it with him." Barbara's father seemed a bit pleased with himself; everything he wanted for his daughter was falling into place.

"I, uh, should call him. Right." Dick said, stumbling over his words. Jim had known him for years, he shouldn't have been this hung up. His phone gave a buzz as he dug in his pocket, he expected Bruce would have known – Dick's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his phone. It was a text from Jason, of course. Against his better judgment he opened it.

_Hey, you can't lose me that easily._

Another text sent his phone vibrating again.

_I'll be at Barbara's place in five._

Dick paled. Barbara just raised a red eyebrow at her best friend while he quickly typed on the screen.

_Working on prom things, busy. I don't suggest you come over._

Dick almost sighed out in relief; flashing the two Gordon's a smile.

"Youngest got a permit and wants to drive." The Gordon patriarch just gave the ex-Circus artist a look of understanding while Barbara shot her father an amused look. The phone vibrated again, distracting him once more.

_Does Bette have a date yet?_

Jason was a weird one, but Dick looked at Barbara, "Does Bette have a prom date yet?" The red head looked just about as confused as he felt.

"Uhm…" Barbara began, Jim just waved the questions away, "Look, I got to get to work. Just nothing you're regret later on in life, I trust ya kid… but I'm still not afraid to hunt you down if ya hurt my daughter." The older man fixed his hair before rummaging in a drawer to grab his keys. He received a silent salute from Dick, both sighed out in relief when the Police Commissioner left. Barbara had her phone out within second, texting Bette. A few moments later she received a reply.

_No, why?_

"She doesn't have one." Babs offered her best friend who was quickly typing on his phone to his brother in all things but blood.

_No, she doesn't._

They waited, together, moving to sit on the couch. Dick leaned into the sofa as Barbara lay on top of him, taking Dick's phone and playing with an app. This usually happened when Dick left his iPhone laying within her reach. Both had expected a speedy reply but frowned, mutually, when it didn't come within five minutes.

"I wonder what's—" Barbara spoke while Dick was busy running his fingers through her hair. He really did enjoy how smooth it was sometimes. Barbara just giggled at the text preview, opening it.

_Do you think she'd mind if I asked her?_

"Jason wants to ask Bette to prom? _What?_" Barbara sat up, jarring Dick from his dull task of fixing the slightly messy red hair. The acrobat's eyes widened when she spoke.

"Seriously? But –" Barbara was up in a flash, walking around the room and texting his younger "brother" back. The male teen just looked at the female teen with a confused look. Jason definitely didn't have a thing for blonds; he had a thing for black/dark hair people. Almost like his weakness for all gingers and red heads. Something was up. His future prom date squealed as she threw his otter boxc covered iPhone back to him.

"Gave Jason Bette's number, we're double dating at prom." All Dick could do was nod and pale ever so slightly.

Double dating with Jason.

What had he done wrong in his past life to deserve this?

-000-

Okay, okay, I know this was weirdly Bette/Jason and Dick/Babs centric, but fear not! Or maybe you should, because I'm on a weird DickBabs spree today. xD Anyway, just going to put this up because I love this chapter so much. It was fun to write it and I really hope you enjoy it!

And also, sick people sometimes don't remember what takes place during their illness, if you're wondering why Dick wasn't doing anything in relation to what happened in the previous chapter.

You're scheduled JayDick will come back whenever I update. Woo!

I need a drabbles area to put these random fics. Ick.

~ Kittie Emily ~


End file.
